1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an electronic device which houses a mounting component in a package, for example, a piezoelectric device (sensor device) described in Pamphlet of International Publication WO. 2006/043713 has been known.
The piezoelectric device described in Pamphlet of International Publication WO. 2006/043713 includes a piezoelectric vibration piece, an IC (Integrated Circuit) chip, and a package which houses the piezoelectric vibration piece and the IC chip.
The package of the piezoelectric device has a package base having a concave portion and a lid which covers an opening of the concave portion of the package base and bonded to the package base.
Then, a sealing hole penetrating through the inner and outer surfaces is formed in the package base. The sealing hole is disposed shifted with respect to the installation area of the IC chip in order for the opening thereof not to be covered with the IC chip. Accordingly, after the piezoelectric vibration piece and the IC chip are housed in the package and the package base and the lid are bonded, it is possible to make the package have a reduced pressure state by blocking the sealing hole with the sealing material made of metal such as Au—Ge alloy under the reduced pressure.
However, in the piezoelectric device, since the sealing hole is provided in a position that does not overlap with the IC chip in a plan view, there is a problem that the size of the package increases. Further, since it is necessary to provide the sealing hole in a position which is significantly shifted with respect to the center of the package base, there is a problem that it results in a decrease in the mechanical strength of the package.